


Shopping at Tesco's

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesco’s is the place for all Harry’s needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping at Tesco's

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Greenling40. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Shopping at Tesco’s

~

“Snape?” Harry stared in disbelief at the man standing before him. “It _is_ you, right?”

Snape, wearing a store apron, gazed back at Harry impassively. “Potter. Have you located all the items you need today?” 

Harry gaped at him. “You…I…”

Running his things through the check out with ruthless efficiency, Snape handed Harry his shopping. “Thank you for shopping at Tesco’s,” he said. “Have a good day.” Then, turning away, he greeted the next customer with the same line he’d used on Harry. “Have you located all the items you need—?”

Harry shook his head, and, balancing his groceries in on hand, stood there unmoving. “But, Snape, we need to talk!”

“Indeed.” Snape was scanning as he spoke out of the corner of his mouth. “And why is that, Potter?” He shot an insincere smile at the woman whose product he was bagging. She simpered at him.

Harry ground his teeth. “We looked for you after…After. _I_ looked. We’ve been so worried.” 

“Well, as you can see, I am flourishing here at Tesco’s, the place for all your grocery needs.” Snape sneered. “Now, as I am only required to speak with _paying_ customers, sod off.” 

“I _am_ a paying customer,” Harry cried, shifting his groceries to the other arm. “I just paid, remember?” He lowered his voice as people started to look over at the. “Doesn’t that entitle me to something?”

Snape sighed. “Very well,” he said as handed the woman her change. “Since you’ve made one transaction, you may ask one question.”

“But I bought several things,” Harry pointed out.

“And you paid in one transaction.” Snape crossed his arms. “Ask your question.”

Harry exhaled. “How did you end up here?”

Snape smirked. “Today? I walked.”

Harry groaned. “I didn’t mean literally. I meant…”

“I know what you meant.” Rolling his eyes, Snape lowered his voice. “And since it is entirely possible that you’ll stay here until I tell you something, I’ll say this. I ended up here because I needed a job, and this one does not require references or a Muggle degree.”

“But—” Harry shook his head. “But why not return to the wizarding world? Why not come home?”

“The wizarding world is no longer my home.” Snape looked away. “I don’t belong there.”

“You’re wrong.” After a brief hesitation, Harry reached out, touching Snape’s arm. “Please come back. People miss you.” 

Snape eyed Harry’s hand on his arm, but didn’t move away. “I…”

“No fraternising with the customers,” another Tesco’s employee muttered, brushing past. 

Snape pulled his arm from Harry’s grasp. “I must return to work. It’s my turn to restock in the back. Good day, Potter.”

“Can I come back and ask you more questions?”

Snape smirked. “One question per transaction,” he said, turning away. 

“But—” But Snape was gone. 

Harry chewed his bottom lip. Then, he smiled. He was clearly going to have to pester Snape into returning. 

The next time he shopped, which happened to be the next day, he looked for Snape’s register, and when he found him, he placed his one item on the belt to be scanned. 

Snape raised an eyebrow when he saw what Harry was buying. “Will that be all?” he asked, placing the razor that looked suspiciously like a dildo into a bag. 

“Yep.” Harry grinned. “So I’m entitled to a question now, I think. Where do you live?”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Not far from here in a Muggle flat.”

Nodding, Harry took his bag and left.

The following day, he was back. Snape sighed when he saw him. “Are you planning to return every day and purchase all your items one at a time?”

“Yes. It’s the only way I can talk to you, right?”

Snape smirked. “That counts as a question. And yes.” 

Harry groaned, but nodded, moving away with his purchase, some lubricant.

And so it continued, Harry stopping at Tesco’s for increasingly erotic items on a daily basis and asking Snape questions, getting to know him. It took weeks, but he finally worked out Snape’s schedule, and began waiting for him after work.

“What about your paramour?” Snape asked the first time Harry showed up at the employee entrance.

“Paramour?” Harry shook his head. “I don’t have one.”

“Not that it’s my concern,” Snape said, looking uncomfortable, “but you’ve made some rather lascivious purchases lately.” 

“Those were for me.” Harry smiled. “I’m hoping I’ll find someone to share them with soon.”

“Indeed.” Snape inclined his head. “Well, since you insist on hanging about, perhaps we should get a meal.”

“Together?” Harry grinned. 

Snape huffed. “Not if you’re going to make an issue of it.”

“I’d love to have dinner with you,” said Harry. “I know just the place.” 

Over dinner, they chatted easily, a continuation of their daily chats in line at Tesco’s, and when the meal was over, Harry invited Snape to his for coffee. “It’s Tesco’s coffee,” he said. “In case it’s a question of loyalty.”

Snape hummed. “In that case, lead on.” 

Letting Snape into his flat, Harry started for the kitchen, only to be dragged into Snape’s arms, walked backwards until his back was flat against the door, and kissed within an inch of his life. 

After that, things sped up. They snogged as they stumbled towards Harry’s bedroom, shedding clothes on the way. 

Snape was ruthless as he took Harry apart, reducing him to a writhing, needy mess before finally sliding into him and fucking him until he couldn’t tell where he ended and Snape began. 

Later, as they lay there recovering, Harry turned his head to look at Snape. “So, would you like some actual coffee?”

Snape chuckled. “You mean you were really prepared to make coffee? You do realise that’s a euphemism, yes? That no one actually means coffee when they say that?”

“I meant it.” Harry slid a hand over Snape’s flank. “Although I admit, I like your interpretation better.”

“Of course you did, it got you a thorough buggering, didn’t it?” Snape closed his eyes. “And don’t think this means I’m returning to the magical world.”

_We’ll see._ Harry smiled, curling closer. He’d got Snape into his bed. Getting him back into the magical world would be easy compared to that.

~


End file.
